Fix You
by criesofthefallen
Summary: The world would always wonder what happened there, but no one ever would. Except a man with remarkable green eyes who watched in silence. Still, he waited. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fix You

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

Warnings: This is a crossover with Star Trek. Eventually, there will be slash of the, well. I haven't decided on pairings yet.

Enjoy.

...

Chapter 1

Each step he took echoed almost painfully throughout the empty corridor. The dark of the night filled every corner, ever crevice of the hallowed walls. The air coming from the balcony chilled the grey stones; and the light of the moon shone gently on every surface. He walked slowly, each step measured in such a way that he would reach his destination in the longest time possible. There were no murmurs from curious portraits. There were no ghosts looking at him inquisitively. There were no torches to light his way, only the moon. He reached a split at the end of the corridor and, merely glanced at the torch-lit corridor towards the right, took the corridor on his left. And into darkness.

He walked some more, until everything blurred and he could no longer see, so much as feel, his way through the ancient castle. The torches remained unlit and only the occasional strip of moonlight lit some thing or the other. He stopped and stared at the entrance of his destination. He took this moment to feel, for the last time, the feel of the place he had once called home. Taking the stairs, he arrived at the top and opened the elegantly carved door gently, almost reverently. He walked into the room and looked at the empty walls; the same walls that had both startled and fascinated him at the same time. He came to stand at the center of the room and closed his eyes, taking a few, deep, calming breaths. He reached deep inside himself and called _Amelia._ She rose steadily before him and the three stones of power glowed like beacons of _something._He could almost make himself believe it was hope. But he knew better then that. He knew.

He placed his hands over the center and began to chant softly, more of a melody then anything. The three stones—a blinding white, a dull gold, a swirling ebony—rose in sync with one another, then spread out to the corners of the room, retaining their triangular shape. He stopped chanting for a moment and felt tears fall down his face. He closed his eyes once more, with a whisper of, "_There__ is__ nothing __left.__" _The melody began anew and became louder and louder, the light of all three stones combining, then spreading until they covered the castle, the grounds, and the small village nestled in between the lake and the forest. It felt like an eternity to him, but really, it was only a few moments. The light receded, faded into nothing, and then Harry James Potter opened empty green eyes, wincing as the three stones of power clattered to the floor. The sound of their falling the only real noise made in the castle besides the ones he made. He turned from the once majestic pedestal and exited the same way he had come.

He walked though empty corridors, no whispers and gossip from portraits that should have been occupied. He walked through corridors, torches never lighting to guide him, there were no ghosts to derail him, and no children or teenagers to bump into on his way out. He walked and walked, ignoring the whispers and the faint impressions that remained in the cold, lonely castle. He pushed the doors to the entrance of the castle open and made his way through the grounds. He made his way through mass graves, individual graves, and did not glance at any of them. He came to a certain point and paused slightly, listening to the myriad of voices that called to him. Voices he knew and loved more than anything. He wished he could answer those voices, but he knew better by now. He was different, and would always remain apart. So, he kept walking until he reached the gates of what had once been his home. He turned and looked back. There were no lights to guide anyone home, everyone who belonged there was already buried. They had finally come home. A bitter smile came unto his lips and he made to leave. Tried, to leave. But his feet remained planted to the ground. And his mind refused to command his body to leave. There was still one thing. Just _one._ Harry turned around and stared at the grounds of Hogwarts, at the castle itself, and waited.

Only once the lively and majestic castle began to burn did he turn and disapparate. And as the castle burned, ghostly apparitions watched the castle burn, the same way they had watched their once savior walk past them and into what would be. He deserved it, his life. Maybe not more that all who had gone to the other, but more then some. The burning continued until morning, and it was dawn before a muggle came upon the sight. Eyes wide and mouth agape, he looked at the remains of a castle and the hundreds upon hundreds of graves with horror. Having taking the same path to work on his field for the last forty years, he had never seen the castle before him, much less the graves.

The world was made aware of these happenings, and of the village that seemed to be steeped into the middle ages. What remained of the magical world stood silent in remembrance and accepted the warning for what it was, no explanation for what had happened there, and there never would be.

Still, a man with green eyes regarded the news of the "Hidden World" and waited.

_ Simply,__waited._

...

Short and sweet. Pretty much what all of the chapters for this story will be. Hope you enjoyed.

COTF


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Fix You

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. Yes, it's going slow, but it will speed up after this. Just background stuff, but necessary. Oh right, I only have a beta reader for my Supernatural crossover stuff, which I will post the next piece for sometime...soon. General info on the Eugenic Wars era comes from TOS: Space Seed I believe.

Warnings: Mentions character death. Slash.

Enjoy.

...

Chapter 2

The Eugenic Wars have long been remembered for the Augments who ruled a large portion of the populace. History tells us that in the beginning, it was ambitious scientists who wanted to _better_mankind. They thought that they could bring humans to a new age of enlightenment, of perfection. The Augments were five times stronger than normal humans, they had fifty percent better normal lung efficiency, and they were twice as intelligent as normal human beings. They seemed to be the pinnacle of perfection. Everything _average_ humans wanted to be. What scientists choose to ignore, we are told, was the aggressiveness, the shear arrogance of the Augments. The result? They believed they were the superior "race" and took control of the majority of the populace. The nations that came under control of the Augments suffered greatly, treated more like slaves or animals than anything else. The rule of the Augments began in the early 1900s and ended in the year 1966. For once, humans seemed to learn a lesson from the violent deaths and their period of enslavement. We are told that experiments on humans, to enhance anything other than beauty, are no more. It is better this way.

The war between the Augments _did_indeed end in 1966. But the war did not end. Humans and Augments alike found a new, _better_ reason to cease fighting each other.

What history neglects to tell us, what they have forgotten, is the race that was almost wiped out during these wars. It was merely chance that this new race was discovered by the Augments. Their incredibly high intelligence meant that they were not as obtuse as most humans tended to be, ignoring what was right in front of their faces. The Augments remembered the ancient castle that came from thin air. They remembered the graves and the need to know what had happened burned. They began to search and to go beyond what so few had ever dared. They found revelation. They found the Wizarding World.

The world of magic was unlike anything they had ever seen, beyond anything they had ever imagined. The humans were wary of these magic users, for who knew what could be done with their magic. The Augments were fascinated by the idea of magic and wondered at its uses. The uprisings had been causing enough problems for them, and while superior, they were outnumbered severely by the Humans. So they began to whisper in the ears of the Humans, what keeps them from controlling our thoughts? Our actions? They have power we do not know. Wouldn't it _benefit_ us to understand their power? After all, understanding is knowledge. And knowledge is _power_. The Human's weariness thus turned into fear, and when the Augments suggested banding together to conquer this new enemy, the Humans forgot the transgressions against them. Thus the war moved fronts, and soon wizards and witches were being taken in the dark of night. There were no outright declarations of war; there was no prove the Humans and the Augments were taking their people. The Ministries and Kingdoms of magic could do nothing but wait until the lines were clearly drawn.

And on the 27th of May 2001, they were. They came in the middle of the day, and in the dead of night, and shot all who stood before them. The did not kill the wizards and witches, or the magical creatures, no. Instead they sent them into a deep sleep, and when they woke, well. Sometimes, they were used for further experimentation. Others, were used for manual labor. The last, they were used for pleasure. Women, men, children, no one was exempt. Their magic was bound by a pillar of marble located in the middle of the lands they were confined in when they were not being used. It was always there, a constant reminder of their oppressors and of what they had lost.

That is not to say that there none who fought back. A war cannot be fought if there is only one group with no one to fight. Many fought back until they had nothing left to fight with. They learned of muggle weaponry and styles of muggle fighting. They became spies for their people, often having to take down some of their own people for the better of the whole. They learned about bombs and just how destructive they could be. What had been the Humans and Augments greatest weapon against wizard kind was now used against them. The tide of war did not change immediately. It was more of a slow, gradual thing. But the Augments continued their experiments until they developed a new kind of weapon. It was a virus that targeted the magical core of the wizards and magical creatures of the world. The Augments planned to keep a few wizards alive in order to continue experiments, and someday harness their power for their own.

What was meant to eliminate the wizards began, instead, to kill both the Humans and Augments alike. There was nothing that could be done, not at the rate their races were dwindling. Somehow, the wizards had altered the virus to target everyone who did not have a magical core. By this time, space ships had already been developed, thoroughly tested and sent into space. It seemed like they had no choice; what remained of the population would have to leave Earth.

Before such measures could be taken, Wizard kind offered the humans a trade. All of the ships and advanced technology currently on Earth in exchange for the cure to the virus and the exile of the wizarding people. The deal was made and all those of magic left their home planet behind. It was a painful experience, but it was their only chance at survival. To ensure they would not be followed and hunted, the cure was infused with a potion which would erase all memories of magic and its people for good. That, and all the advanced technological knowledge available to them. The Humans could catch up.

What remained of the Wizarding World and magical creatures set out to find a world they could call their own. Their magic and their leaders guiding them, they were prepared to start over in a place they could call their own. But they had been burned and they had learned, they would never forget what had happened there on that planet that had once been home. No, they would remember with clarity. Especially those who had delivered their people from their tormentors. The five who would rule from then on. _The__Immortals._

_..._

This might be moving slow, but it's going at a pace I like. That and this is needed for what I intend to do in the future. Things should speed up within the next one or two chapters. Hate it, love it. Review.

COTF


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Fix You

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. The rest is mine.

Warnings: Slash. The time line follows the original Start Trek universe, although its is AU and the actual crossover will be with the Star Trek 2009 movie. Hope this clears some things up.

AN: Guys, for those of you who know the OG Star Trek, the introduction or use of the Augments should not be confusing, but for those of you who aren't familiar with the ST universe, the Augments are NOT my creation but a part of the original series. Hope that helps.

Enjoy.

...

Chapter 3

The Immortals were composed of a group of five. These were the then men, and woman, who had stood before the Augments and fought back. They were not the only ones, no, but they were the ones who banded the remainder of their people together, teaching them about the weapons that had been used against them and gained their freedom. It was the genius of one of the Immortals who bought the freedom of the Wizarding World. Allowing herself to be captured, she manipulated the virus meant to kill off her race so that it would target the muggles instead. From there, it was only a matter of time until their freedom was obtained.

Once wizard kind left the planet Earth, the long and arduous search for a new home began. It might have taken longer to find a compatible planet, but the Lord of the East had a deep connection to the Earth, and could recognize a compatible planet for their people. The journey lasted three decades. There had been suitable planets found before, but none had been quite right. That, and there had not been enough distance between the muggles and them. The planet they eventually settled in was much like Terra Forma had been in its primitive days. The Immortals explored the planet thoroughly and eventually decided it was the one they would now call home. They called it χώρια, meaning apart.

Once settled, the Immortals vowed to never allow for their new home to turn into the modern monstrosity that Earth had become, they would respect the nature of their new home and coexists peacefully. They set about making their laws and building their homes. The people who now lived on χώρια would all be equal to one another. The trials they had endured together had served to diminish the animosity they might have once had for the magical creatures or the magical creatures for the wizards. It was a time of enlightenment. It would last for over a millennium.

...

The Immortals.

They all once had a name of their own, one like many others, yet set them apart because of who they were. When they were on Earth, each of the five was known for different things, above all the power they wielded. The Lord of the East was a powerful man whose connection to the Earth had been acknowledged and revered; he was just and kind. But he was fierce. There had never been any to oppose him and come out on top. His true name has been forgotten by all but the five, he is now Roarke. He rules all the lands and oceans of the East with a just and capable hand. He is called the Uniter's Shield. The Lord of the West was also a powerful man, one who used logic as a basis for most if not all of his decisions and wielder of Fire. He was cool and calculated in all he did. There was a certain draw to him that none seemed to escape. He is known as Ezekiel. He is also called, the Uniter's Counsel. The Lord of the North is a fiery spirit, always moving, always thinking of something—like the wind. He tends to drive people to distraction. What sets him apart is his seemingly carefree and vibrant personality. His tendency to charm all whom he meets is very useful. He is known as Caleb. He is called the Uniter's Unconditional. The Lord of the South is—different. He is the most powerful of the four lords of χώρια. He was a God, and immortal even before he delivered his people from slavery. Despite the bond and camaraderie among the five, he remains apart form the rest of the Immortals. He bears a heavy burden, and his inability to let go has developed a drift between the five. He is cold yet not, as unforgiving yet merciful as the ocean. He presides over water. He is the first. He is Alasdair. He is called the Uniter's Sword. The last of the Immortals stands out, not because she is the only female in the company of powerful, god-like men, but because she simply is. That is not to say she is a bland or dull character, no. She was the first to fight, the first to band her people together. She believed that there was hope when all else had failed. She is now, and will always be, the Uniter. She is grace, and dignity. She is fluid and ever moving. She is the Lady of All, known as Lady χώρια, the embodiment of all the many facets of the lords' natures. She is Beathas.

But this story is not about the Uniter or the Lords of East, or West, or North. It is about the Lord of the South, Lord Alasdair. Or as you may have once known him, as Harry James Potter.

...

_Several Millennium later..._

It was only a matter of time before the Federation became aware of their planet. First contact was not only expected, but it was also prepared for. The Lady Beathas had foreseen this event and it was determined that proxies would meet with the representatives of the Federation created by Vulcan and Earth. These proxies would then appear before the Immortals and from their observations, would a decision be made. The criteria for becoming a part of the Federation was not outlined for the proxies, they were only told to go, and observe. What would come of their observations they did not know, but they went and they observed. Two from each corner of the world and two from its center. When the ten returned and gave testimony, the Immortals ascended into the first temple and remained there for twenty days. What went on behind those walls only they know, but on the 21st day, the Immortals appeared before the proxies and gave them their decision. The proxies returned to the appointed meeting place and asked to meet with the Captain of the _Farraguat_. Captain Reynolds and his team met with the ten proxies and were disappointed to learn that the governments of χώρια had come to the same decision, it was not yet time for χώρια to become a part of the Federation. They were asked to return in a century.

And they did. For over a millennia the Federation returned without fail, until finally, the χώριαns said yes.

Roarke looked out into the moonlit night, wondering if they had done the right thing. They had lived long lives and had gained much wisdom from ruling a planet and its people, maintaining peace despite the ages. Their world had turned out to be an intelligent and peaceful one, but they were not weak. As the Uniter's Shield, it was his duty to see that their people would always know how to protect themselves. And as the Uniter's Sword, Alasdair would always maintain a level of expectancy that all in their armies would have to meet in order to call the selves χώριαns. Beathas herself only looked down from her perch on the window with a serene smile, that bloody seer could still irritate the hell out of him without even trying. For millennia the Federation had tried to lure them with promises of this and that, all so that they would not have this massive void among their allies, and for millennia she had said no, it is not time. Only now it was and she had nothing more to say. Only, "It's time," and nothing else. Looking at the hyper Ezekiel and solemn Caleb, he wondered if they felt the same.

"Roarke, do not fret so much. Everything will work out as it is meant to." Turning to look at Beathas he raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and snorted. Alasdair turned to look up at him from reading some tome of knowledge and smirked. _So the bastard knows more then the rest of us. Well, he would being who he was and still is I suppose. _ Sighing, he took a seat where the rest had gathered and snatched a pillow from Zeke to cradle to his chest and he brooded. _He wanted to know more damn it! _Beth laughed and looked at him innocently, oh yes, she was enjoying his torture. "Let me put you all out of your misery then, quit pouting." Said Lords straightened and attempted to look dignified, which only made the smirk on Alasdair's face more pronounced. He _still _had not looked up from that damned book of his. "My visions have never led us astray, so I have listened to them and taken counsel from Ezekiel. We have remained apart long enough and I fear that much longer would have resulted in a hostile takeover. Yes, we are surrounded by Federation planets who would intercede if Romulans decided to take a stab at us but still. It was time Roarke. What we need to discuss is what happens now?" Beathas took her place beside Alasdair as he carded his fingers through her hair. Caleb shifted and spoke, "I do not question your wisdom on joining the Federation. For the last few centuries, the winds have whispered of change. The continued peace and happiness of our people does depend on this alliance but we will not be treated as a youngling planet. We are far more developed than a great majority of the Federation planets and can be very useful or very problematic." These words were spoken clearly and without much emotion behind them, Caleb had a tendency to only show emotion in extreme cases. Apparently becoming part of the Federation didn't count for these rare moments. He turned to look at Ezekiel as he too began to speak.

"I suppose its just reiterating myself when I say it's about time. I have been on you guys to join since the first time but whatever. At least now, we belong to a larger whole. As long as we do not forget who we are and keep them from trying to "modernize" us, we are good to go. χώρια has treated us well and takes care of our needs because we have been respectful to her and have developed a deep bond with her. We will not turn our backs on her now, or ever." Roarke smiled for the first time that night as their eyes met. That had been one of his primary worries. Taking a deep breath he looked at Beathas as he began to speak, "I have always questioned you because it is simply in my nature to do so. My connection to χώρια makes me wary of joining the Federation but as along as we remain χώριαns first then I will be happy." Beathas smiled and nodded as she looked back out into the night. Their people had taken to celebrating the alliance with the Federation as they trusted their rulers to look out for their best interests as they always had. The four Lords and the Lady had come together at the very center of the planet, where the First Temple had risen in honor of χώρια. This was the best place to meet as the planet itself also gave her input from time to time. Beathas visited the four corners often as it only took moments for the people of χώρια to travel from place to place. It was part of their biology and the elements here favored all of their children because they still loved and respected their mother, χώρια.

"Before we join the celebrations, Alasdair has an announcement to ma—fine, I have an announcement to make. While we have our people out gathering information constantly and bringing us news of what goes on in the rest of the universe, that is not enough. I have already received petitions from many of our young ones to travel to Earth as they know it was our original home. They wish to see what has become of it and what has changed from what they are taught in history. I have allowed for these to join Starfleet. I imagine you will return to something similar once you have returned home. Alasdair...Alasdair has also informed me that he will be attending the Academy as 1st year student." The remaining Lords looked over at Alasdair who had finally deigned them with his focus. He looked the same as always, not even blinking as they all looked at him incredulously. The silence that ensued was, naturally, broken by Ezekiel with a rather eloquent, "Huh."

Huh was a rather good way of summing up the situation. Well, so much for celebrating. They had just added more work to their load as not only did the integration of the Federation need to go smoothly, but they now had to look at who would look after the South in Alasdair's absence. Roarke groaned and screamed into his pillow. Caleb and Ezekiel both looked at him strangely until he mumbled something Beathas and Alasdair couldn't hear. The Lord of the West and Lord of the North both turned and glared at Alasdair. Beathas laughed, they had finally caught on. _Paper work. _He _hated_ paper work.

Green eyes blazing with amusement, Alasdair, the bastard, just smirked.

...

Like I said, this is pretty much the end of basics. Next chapter will feature Alasdair, or Harry, at the Academy. Which should be nice, for you guys. Thank you for the two, three, people who have bothered to review. Story Alerts and Favorite's are nice, really, but reviews make my day. That said, reviews are appreciated and encouraged.

Thank you.

n


End file.
